1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible steering columns for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional collapsible steering column, the column is composed of two steering shaft sections extending coaxially along the length of the column and an axially deformable member connected to each steering shaft section for transmitting torque from one section to the other but which collapses under axial impact loads.
In such columns, the deformable member is usually a thin-walled tubular member having corrugations and/or perforations which allow the member to compress under axial loads. One such device is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,303,280 assigned to Daimler Benz.
Another device which shows a corrugated torque transmitting member located between the steering wheel and the upper end of the steering shaft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,764 issued to Fredericks et al on Jan. 16, 1962.